A Gwuncan Tail
by hiding-in-the-alley
Summary: Everyone has a Soul Beast. Its the form your soul takes inside your body. A few people have the ability to become their Soul Beast, and fewer still have the power to control it...
1. Chapter 1

**A Gwuncan Tail**

This was'nt real. This was'nt happening. There was no way I had just done that. I stared in horror at the mangled corpse that had been standing infront of me 2 minutes ago. There were claw marks down her face and chunks of flesh ripped away to reveal splintered bone surrounded by bite marks. I slowly raised my shaking hands and gagged at the sight of the blood on them. I had killed Amber Clarke. The girl who had bullied me since nursery. But it hadnt been me, I couldnt of been that monster...

"Miss Rivers." I jumped at the sudden noise. I ran into the shadows of the alleyway and looked around for the source of the voice. A man stood behind me dressed smartly in what could have been a designer suit. He was tanned, with messy black hair. He looked young, but I felt he was wise beyond his years. I had always been able to feel things about people like that. Sort of a sixth sense. He stepped towards me, and I cowered against the wall. He stopped, and put his head on one side.

"You have no reason to be scared. I'm like you. I saw what you did. Don't worry, you will not be blamed for this. We will cover it up." His voice was warm and reassuring, but I was still wary.

"Wh..h..ho's we?" I asked, my voice trembling. My legs were shaking and knocking together. My mouth was dry, and my stomach was heaving. I hadn't eaten anything in hours, otherwise it would be on the floor by now.

The man looked sympathetic. I was disgusted with myself. I didn't need sympathy! I was being weak. I forced myself to stand up straight. I hated people thinking I was weak. Which was why I had gotten so angry when Amber cornered me..

"We are S.B.P, Soul Beast People. You see, some people have the power to release their souls, and their souls are in the form of animals or Beasts. The released soul is one with the person who released it, and the person is therefore the Beast. It's a rare gift, so S.B.P aim to collect and protect those people untill they are powerful enough to control their Beast. Then, they go back into the public and lead a normal life without attacking people." He broke off and frowned. "You're shivering. You must of had quite a shock tonight," He extended his hand. "Would you like to come with me, Gwendolyn?"

The fact he knew my name passed by me. I walked blankly forward untill my hand was in his. I found myself being led out of the alley and into a car. It was warm in the car, and the leather seat was so comfortable. I felt myslelf falling into a fuzzy dreamworld. I snapped myself out of it long enough to ask;

"Who are you?" The young man smiled and passed me a warm blanket.

"My name is Chris Maclean, Head Chairman of S.B.P, and headmaster at Durgonwitz School of Soul Beast Training."

My last thought was of what my mother would think if she saw me getting into a car with this man. She'd think I'd gone crazy! But then, I thought with a sleepy smile, maybe I was crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in a room I didnt recognise. The horror of last night came flooding back to me, and I sprang out of the bed and halfway across the room. It took me a moment to gather my sences, and then I realized what must of happened. After I'd fallen asleep in the car, Chris must of decided he couldnt help me and dropped me off at the nearest asylum.

The room was almost painfully bright. The walls, the desk, the wardrobe the bed and the nightstand were a light cream, and sunlight was streaming through the curtainless window. I rubbed my eyes against the bright and spotted a black office chair against the desk. It looked so out of place, it looked sort of confused...

Like me.

I automatically searched my pockets for my phone. I speid it on the nightstand and lunged across the room for it. I scooped it up and fumbled with the buttons.

**One New Message**

It was from my mum. Oh shit! It was almost 10, she would of been in my room and seen it empty! I braced my self for the 5 page lecture..

that never came. The message simply said;

**Same thng hppnd 2 me, sending a box of ur stuff over, gd luck! x**

That was just like her. I was having a mental breakdown, and she was telling me she was a crazy person too. Fan-fucking-tastic. I was a crazy personin an asylum with nothing but.. a phone.

Wait, they dont let you keep your phone in asylums do they? Just then, there was a knock at the door. I jumped and spun around.

"Come in?" I called quietly. A curvy black girl entered dressed in jeans and a pink leopard print t-shirt.

"Hey y'all! I heard there was a new girl in town! Welcome to Durgonwitz! It sucks. You're gonna love it! Im Leshawna by the way. Whats your name sweetie?" I found myself warming up to her. And she had said Durgonwitz, like Chris last night. So I wasnt crazy! But, that ment Mum was a..

"Soul Beast."

"Didnt catch that there sugar?" Leshawna woke me up from my little daydream.

"Gwen." I stood up and smiled. "Gwen Rivers."

"Okay then Gwen, get dressed and get ready, its time for a tour of the school! Its Sunday, so there's no classes anyway, but I have been given the official job of being your tour guide. And to your right we have a box of personal belongings and clothes. Now put some of them on and hurry up!" I looked over and saw for the first time the huge cardboard box overflowing with black and blue.

Leshawna stepped outside for a moment and I hurriedly pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and my black shirt with teal sleeves. I pulled on my black converse and did a quick make up freshen up from the small bag of cosmetics I found in the box. I noticed a door in the wall that I pushed open and found an en-suite bathroom. I grabbed a toothbrush and dragged a comb through my hair. I checked my phone again. Done in under 5 minutes! There wasnt many girls who could say that.

I spied a key on he desk and picked it up along with my phone. I stepped outside and Leshawna nodded at me.

"Good job girl! There ain't may newbies that click about the room key. Havin' said that, there ain't many newbies full stop!" She turned around and led me to the end of a corridor.

"This is the girls dorm. Remember your room key, dont lose it! Classes start at nine, we go to regestration untill half past, then another two forty five minute classes. Then we get a break untill quarter past, then another two classes, then lunch for half an hour. You can go to the canteen for lunch, it's actually quite good, but don't ever touch the mystery meat. That stuff is nasty!" She made a face and I smirked. It wasnt very easy to make me laugh. "Then another two classes before we can go back to our dorms and get out of our uniforms," She made another face, "And get the hell out of here! Or as far as we can go anyway."

During this time we had made our way down a flight of stairs and we were standing with two doors on either side. Leshawna pointed to the door on my left.

"Canteen. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. There's another door at the other side of the canteen that leads to a corridor just like this, but it's the stairs to the boys dorm. Make sure you know the difference, or instead of your room, you'll find yourself knee deep in dirty underwear and porno mags." She shuddered. "Door on the right, that leads to classes. Follow me." She pushed the door open to a warmly lit oak panneled corridor.

It was empty apart from a very pissed off looking punk wearing baggy jeans and bright green converse that matched his mohawk. He had his hands in his pockets and headphones on. He was leaning against the wall beside a door clearly marked "Head Master", and I was pretty sure that was Sum 41 blasting out his headphones. Leshawna snorted.

"What've you done now?" The punk turned towards us and I almost gasped out loud. His eyes were startlingly teal, it was almost artificial. He had multiple facial piercings and a monobrow, but he made it look good. His eyes flicked past Leshawna and straight to me. They widened slightly, and he pulled of his headphones. Yep, definatley Sum 41.

"This her?" He asked Leshawna, pointing at me. She shook her head.

"Uh uh, I asked you first!" The punk shrugged.

"Apparently sitting on the roof having a smoke is not an suitable replacement for maths." I giggled. You know how I said it wasn't easy to make me laugh? The guy was... different.

"My turn," He demanded. "Is this her or not?" Leshawna sighed.

"Yep." I was confused. I was the new girl, sure, but why did the punk look impressed about that?

"So," he swaggered towards me "This is the most powerfull Soul Beast that Chris has ever seen?" He stopped in front of me. "Even more powerfull than me." He stared straight into my eyes. I stared straight back. We stood there almost nose to nose untill Leshawna cleared her throat. He stood back and turned his attension to her.

"Well I think we'll finish the tour now, so Duncan if you don't mind-"

"Hey no problem, I'll show her around!" He slung an arm around me and started to lead me away.

"Duncan, I'm warning you!"

"Yeah, yeah, see you around!" He pulled me around the corner and pushed me into a small alcove, squeezing in beside me.

"What are you-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Shhh!" Just then Leshawna ran right past us, thinking she was following us. I stifled a laugh. Leshawna was nice, and would probably be a good freind, but I think I preffered Duncans way of thinking.

"So, All Powerful And Mighty One," I laughed. "Whats your name?"

"Gwen. And you're Duncan right?" He nodded.

"Now, should we take you on the normal tour, or my better, where-to- hide-from-Chris version?" I giggled.

"I think I should know where to go if I'm caught bunking off." He laughed.

"All right sweetheart, this way to the office and we'll get your timetable and crap." He slung his arm around me and led me around yet another corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up just a little before my alarm. But, of course, me being me, instead of taking advantage of my extra 5 minutes, I lay in bed and thought about yesterday.

Duncan. He was the first thing that came into my head. He was cute, he had good taste in music, and he was really nice... I think I have a little crush. A small smile played around my lips as I pulled my self out of bed and slammed the off button on my alarm. I was still thinking about him standing at my door about to go to breakfast half an hour later. A knock on my door pulled me out of it.

"Hey girl! You ready?" It was Leshawna, standing in my doorway dressed in... her uniform? I stared at her, and then down at myself in horror. Somehow, I didnt think skinny jeans and a MCR t-shirt would go down well. Leshawna laughed.

"You forgot? Don't worry, just get changed, quick!" She smiled.

"There should be a pile of uniform beside your box of clothes honey, skirts, shirts, tie and blazers. Hurry up though, yeah?"

She closed the door, and I quickly got changed into a blue and black tartan skirt with a pair of patterned tights, a white shirt, black blazer, and to finish it all off, a black and blue stripey tie. At least the colours were alright! I fished a pair of black pumps out of my big box, resolving to sort it all out later, grabbed my bag, and ran out the door...

Straight into a brunette, and onto the floor.

"Watch were your going, newbie!" She spat out and stalked off. I pulled my self off the floor and brushed myself off. Leshawna stood beside me, looking me up and down.

"Yep, uniforms good. It suits you!" She smiled approvingly.

"What was that?" I asked, geturing to the brunettes retreating back.

"Oh, that would be Courtney, one of the school princesses. And it looks like she's none to happy with you being here."

"And why would that be? She hasn't even met me properly yet!"

"She's just like that. At the moment, you're the centre of attention, and she doesn't like not living in the limelight. You should see some of the guys she's been out with, just to make people talk about her!" Leshawna made a face. "Anyway, we gotta get you to breakfast, string bean! Have you got your timetable?"

I stepped into the cafeteria and sat down at the same table as Leshawna. She introduced me to a few people also sitting there.

"Gwen, this is Izzy." She said, pointing to a red head who waved eagerly back.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! Hahahaha! Get it, meat?" She laughed and held up a sausage, then fell off her chair from laughter. Leshawna shook her head.

"And this is D.J." The big black boy smiled at me, then went to kiss Leshawna's cheek. She blushed.

"Nice to meet you Gwen, I hope you like it here!" He turned to Leshawna. "I've gotta get going babe, I'll see you in class." As he walked out of the canteen, he nodded at a blonde couple holding hands coming in. They sat down opposite me and Leshawna.

"Hey, it's Gwen right? I'm Bridgette, and this is Geoff." The girl introduced herself, and the cowboy shook my hand.

"Hope you're ready for some awsome parties dudette! Whoo!" I smiled. He was clearly the party king around here. They started tucking in to the food on the table. I looked around the canteen to see more teens like us, the girls in skirts, the boys in black trousers, eating their breakfast. Each table had a choice of cereals, eggs, sausage, bacon, fruits, crumpets, bagels, croissants, toast and whatever you could imagine to spread on it!

I picked up a slice of buttered toast and looked around the canteen for Duncan. I finally spied him in the corner of the room, looking cool in dark trousers and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a loose tie hanging around his neck underneath his dog collar, looking straight at me. He smirked slightly and swaggered slowly towards us. I smiled back and his smirk burst into a large grin.

"Hey dude, whassup?" He high-fived Geoff and sat down on the seat on my left. He slung an arm round the back of my chair and addressed me.

"Good morning all powerful and pasty one," He grinned a me and ran a hand through his bright green mohawk. "How is the mighty Soul Beast doing today?" I laughed and his eyes sparkled. I was about to reply when a screech cut me off."

"Dunky! Get over here, shnookums!" Duncan grimaced.

"Just a minute!" He yelled back. He turned back to me and frowned. "Gotta go, she who must be obeyed is calling." He grabbed a croissant and loped off.

"Catch you later Pasty! You to Geoff." I watched his retreating back with a sinking feeling. Who was she who must be obeyed? And shnookums? Yikes.

Oh no. H e was going towards _her_. Courtney. My heart dropped out of my chest and rolled around the floor. It couldnt be! I felt like smashing my plate and throwing the pointy shards at her head. She obviously felt the same way. She fixed me with a pointed glare and kissed Duncan on the cheek. I tried to block the image out my head and focused on the other people at the table. A dark haired asian girl was holding hands with a tanned latino guy who could hardly take his eyes off her. I held back the bile surging in my throat, and moved on to the last person in the group. He had shaggy black hair flopping into bright green eyes. And he was watching me intently. He smiled softly at me, but someone said something and he turned around to talk to them.

"The populars." Bridgette snapped me back to reality.I stared down at my untouched toast. I pushed it away and looked up at Briggete. She took this as her cue to continue.

"The asian girl is Heather, that's her boyfriend Alejandro, the one that was staring at you is Trent, you know Duncan, and that's Courtney."

"We've met." I growled. Bridgete smiled. "Then you'll know what a cow she is! We used to be friends, but she started playing with Duncan to get attention, and I told her to knock it off and stop being so mean, so here I am. Geoff's still friends with Duncan and Alejandro, but Courtney and Heather blank him because of me." Geoff frowned.

"Bitchy fox." He shook his head and put his arm around Bridgettes shoulders. I was confused.

"What did you call her?" I asked Geoff.

"A fox. Courtney's a fox, and Heather's a cat. I think Alejandro's a tiger, I'm not sure, he isnt in my Shifting class." I clicked. He ment Soul Beasts!

"So what are you guys?" I was curious. Geoff exchanged a look with Bridgette.

"What Shifting class are you in?" I frowned and checked the little purple paper in my pocket. Shifting, second period.

"Umm, Proffesor Maclean. Geoff whistled.

"Advanced. Nice! We wont be in your class anyway, so I'm a lion, and Bridge is my beautiful dolphin." Bridgette smiled and kissed him. He kissed back, and they started making out. I turned my attention to Izzy, who was rambling about.. a squirrel? The bell rang and I stood up. Leshawna led me to registration and I sat beside her. But my mind wasnt on the lesson. It was on a certain green haired boy and his smug girlfriend.

Bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Registration and first period dragged by endlessly. I was in both with Leshawna, which was a big relief. I dont think I could have handled it without her. In registration, all I had to do was answer my name in the register. Leshawna explained it was basically time to finish off homework or talk to a teacher if you had a problem. After that, English was easy enough. Mr Smith introduced me to the class, and sat me down beside Leshawna, who had conveniantly pushed the skinny freckled nerd who had been sitting there just a minute ago onto the floor. During the rest of the lesson, I sat and stared out of the window. Fortunatley, Mr Smith let me off reading a page of the book the class was reading, but I still had to do the chapter review for next week. Oh well.

The bell rang at the end of the class and Leshawna led me around the corner.

"Now, girl. We got Shifting next. This is gonna be your first class, but dont panic. We're all different, but we're all the same. Chris has decided to put you in advanced, so he must think your something special. That's a good thing, but some of the other don't like that. Be brave. Good luck!"

I smiled weakly at her, and she led me through the door, and down some steps into what I guessed was the basement. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at me again before pushing open the door...

to the most incredible room I had ever seen!

The room was the entire legth and breadth of the school, so it was pretty huge. It had been somehow altered to include a part of every enviroment possible. There was a forest, a jungle, a barren iceland, two pools (salt water and freshwater I guessed), a dessert and that was just the start! They had squeezed every animals perfect home into one room, still leaving a space in the middle that was just grass. I looked around in utter amazment. This place was incredible, and I would be in it every day!

Leshawna was smiling at my reaction. She opened her mouth to say something, but someone cut her off.

"What's newbie doing here?" Courtney demanded. I bristled. I had had enough of her shit! She hadnt even met me properly and she was being a bitch! What the fuck was her problem? Surely this couldn't all be because I had bumped into her in the hall way? I was about to snap her in half, but a calm voice stopped me.

"That's not very nice Courtney." Chris stood in the doorway, giving Courtney a look that suggested he new exactly what she was really like. Courtney scowled, but she shut up. For a while at least. Chris walked slowly into the room, talking quietly. But he had no need to raise his voice. Everyone in the class had turned their attention to him without question. He was their leader, they wouldn't challenge him at all. I had a feeling even the most daring of rebels would behave in this lesson.

"Gwendolyn is here because I feel that she is a very powerfull Soul Beast. And she is ready for this class." Courtney glared daggers at Chris' back. Seriously, what was her problem?

"Now, the rest of you know what to do. Get on with it, and I will be speaking to Gwendolyn if anyone needs me." Chris turned to me and smiled. I saw the rest of the class close their eyes, and one by one..

Change into their Soul Beasts. It was an incredible sight. I saw their Soul Beasts slowly step out of their body, then step back, but this time, the body was an animals. But that was only the beginning. As I looked around the room, I realized something. Each and everyone of them was artificially coloured! Either a little or a lot, they each had a strange colour for their animal in places on their body. I looked to my right and jumped a bit. Where Leshawna had been standing, there was a leopard. A bright pink leopard. Whoa. The leopard looked up at me and seemed to smile. I looked around the room again.

There were a few of some animals, but in some cases there was only one of each animal. A fox with a pink stripe down its back sat beside a cat with a red tail, which was rubbing itself against a golden tiger. A giant gorrila with a soft green hue walked over and sat beside Leshawna. Leshawna purred, so I guessed the gorrila was D.J. This was incredible! The room had gone quiet. The strangest collection of animals sat in complete silence, watching, waiting. I turned to Chris, who smiled at me again, and said;

"Your turn. Close your eyes, take a breath, and let yourself float in your mind. You will drift to your Soul Beast. Are you ready?"

I nodded. I closed my eyes, took a breath, and let myself drift...

"Sorry I'm late!" A sudden voice snapped me back to reality. I looked over to see Duncan run in and throw his bag in the corner with the others. Still running, he took a jump midair and landed... as a wolf. He was huge and jet black but he had a neon green patch on his chest, and a tuft on the top of head. He was magnificent. He faced the front, and I could see he still had the same teal eyes. He barked at me, as if to say go on then, and Courtney made a weird noise, as if she was trying to clear her throat.

I tried again. I closed my eyes, took a breath and let myself drift...

I heard a gasp. Except it wasnt a gasp, it wasn't human. It was a collective, bark, whine, whimper, hiss or caw. I opened my eyes, and looked at Chris. I realized my line of vision was slightly lower down, but it was a lot clearer. I could see every twitch, every ear flick, every sniff of a nose. I heard Chris' voice.

"Turn around, and you will see yourself in your true form."

I slowly turned around, preparing myself for what I would see.

* * *

I know, I know, I'm mean! Sorry, but I have this thing planned out for when she she's herslef, and it couldn't really fit in this chapter. But I'm working on it right this moment, I promise! I just wanted to ay thanks for all the lovely reviews I've been getting, I really didnt expect this positive a responce! You guys are the best! Keep it up! Your reviews keep me writing!

THANK YOU! NOW R&R!

Gwuncan Girl 94

xxxx :P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was... amazing. I was elegant, dangerous, mysterious, powerful, dark and breathtaking. I was everything I was on the inside, on the outside. Most of all, I was the one thing I had never thought myself to be. Beautiful.

I was a wolf. I was black, but here and there were small teal streaks, just like my normal hair. I had a sinewy body, powerful, but slim. I flexed my paw, and razor sharp claws shot out. I bared my teeth, and massive fangs glinted in the light. I smiled, well, as much as a wolf could smile. I was like Duncan.

I turned around and surveyed the class. Some had Shifted back into humans, and were staring at me. What was wrong with them? Was there something wrong? I started to panic, but them Duncan trotted up and looked me dead in the eye. He sat down in front of me, and winked. He looked pleased. Had I been human, I would of been scarlet by now!

"Congratulations Miss Rivers! A wolf is an incredibly powerful Soul Beast to have. In fact, it's the second most powerful. Wolves have long been accosiated with Old Majik, the kind that flows through our veins. The only Soul Beast more powerful than a wolf, is a dragon." He smiled, and I saw a twinkle in his eye. Of course. I rolled my eyes and looked at Duncan. The wolf grinned, showing off a pair of massive nashers.

"However, wolves are very rare, and whenever a Soul Beast wolf finds another, they form a pack. A lone wolf is no good on its own. The strength of the wolf is the pack, and the strength of the pack is the wolf." Rudyard Kipling. I loved that book. "However, this does not neccesarily mean you have to be in a relationship with each other. It simply means you are joined together in a way no-one can ever break."

Duncan swished his long tail.

_"Looks like we'll be spending a lot more time together Pasty." _

I jumped. What the hell?

_"Language Timothy! Chris explained this one to me. If we're in the wolf form, we can comunicate to each other. It's the same with other Soul Beasts."_

This was so weird.

_"Yeah, I know. This is new for me to Pasty!"_

This would take some getting used to. Scratch that, A LOT of getting used to. Duncan studied me with his impossible teal eyes.

_"Wanna go for a run?"_ Definatley! I wanted to try out my new body.

_"Race ya!"_

I took off for the forest in the corner, running faster and faster, my paws hitting the ground and spraying up gravel and dirt. I could feel the power surging through me. It felt good! Duncan slowed down slightly as he hit the tree line, but I kept going, sliding easily between the tree's, not stopping or slowing. I looked over to my left. Duncan was there, keeping pace, matching my stride. He looked over at me, and his thoughts flashed through my mind.

_"Woah. She's a natural!"_ I was confused. Seriously, I was only running! I looked ahead, just in time to see a tree. And then crash into it.

Ow! I felt myself change back into a human. I rubbed my head where I had hit it, and heard laughter.

"Smooth moves Pasty." Duncan was in human form, and leaning against a tree. His hair was ruffled, and he looked really cute. Thank fuck we wern't in wolf form, or he'd be running for the hills by now! I frowned and rubbed my head again.

"Shut up dickhead!" I mumbled. He just laughed again and wandered over to me.

"You know, I've gone to the bother of creating a nickname for you, Pasty. Dickhead is colourfull, but I think you could be a lot more inventive. And lady-like." I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

"Well, I dont know you very well, maybe if we hang out a bit more I can get to know you better." Duncan grinned and extended a hand to help me up. I smirked and pulled him down instead. He landed on top of me with a grunt, flattening me.

He carefully pulled himself off of me, but just enough so we were nose to nose. We both laughed, and he looked deep into my eyes. I melted into a puddle of gooey goop on the forest floor. He was _really_ gorgeous! His skin was lightly tanned, and stuble free, except for a little goatee. The light glanced off of his piercings, sending the light dancing over the ground. His eyes were intense. I looked directly at them, being brave, and he stared right back.

I bit my lip, and smiled slightly. We were suddenly silent. Just looking. I thought about how we were almost completley alone. About how juicy his lips looked. About how..

He has a girlfriend.

Shit. I sighed and gently pushed Duncan off me. We stood up, and I tried not to look at him. But I couldn't help it. I glanced at him from behind my eyelashes. He looked confused, and slightly...

Hurt?

Double shit.

"So, um, you mentioned something yesterday about juvie. What exactly did you mean?" I was trying to act like nothing had just happened. I wasnt sure if it was working.

"Yeah, well, I've been a couple of times, thats all." I think it was.

"Well thats it sorted then." I smiled. He looked confused. "I'll call you Juvie."

He grinned.

"I like that Pasty. But we still need to hang out more. Come on, we can talk and run." He turned around and took off, turning into the magestc wolf he was on the inside. I followed.

_"You know, theres still one thing I just dont get." _I thought.

_"Whats that?"_ Duncan replied.

_"How do our clothes pop in and out of existance when we Shift?"_

I heard Duncan's laughter in my head, and the wolf to my left pulled up the corner of its mouth.

Even in wolf form, Duncan could always pull off that infamous smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

So the weeks went past and I started to get used to living half my life as a wolf. I hung out with Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette, D.J, Izzy and sometimes Duncan, when he could detatch Courtney from him long enough to say hi. He was starting to get sick of her. He accidently let it slip one Shifting lesson.

We had been running throught the forest (it's weird, it must only be about 5 meters squared, but we could run for the whole 45 minutes and still not run out of forest, but whenever you wanted out, it came to the end within a minute) when I happened to dip into his thoughts.

_"Stuck up bitch. She's gone too far this time. Geoff was right."_

Woah, trouble in paradise. I decided to ask him about it, so I turned a sharp right toprove he wasn't focusing. He ran straight forward and into a ditch. He sat up and shook leaves out of his ears, focusing for the first time in half an hour.

_"You okay?" _I asked tentativley. He pulled himslef out of the ditch and shook his shaggy fur clean.

_"No, not really."_ He sat down again, but he wasn't his normal cocky, loud mouthed, arrogant self. I didn't like it.

_"It's Courtney isnt it?"_ He looked up, the sparkle in his eyes dull.

_"How'd you guess?," _I chuckled.

_"Physcic connection, remember?" _He hung his head. She must of done something horrible to make him feel like this!

_"She did." _I frowned.

_"What happened?" _Duncan collapsed in a heap on the forest floor. I lay down beside him and nudged him with my nose. He sighed.

_"She's not the girl I fell in love with anymore. She's so controlling, she over organizes every little detail, everything has to be perfect, and yesterday she lectured me about the straightness of my tie!" _He flattened his ears against his head. _"I guess I fell in love with the rebellious side of her." _He looked really upset. I felt sorry for him.

_"I think it's time to break up. Might as well do it now, stay here." _He stood up and trotted off. _"Oh,"_ He turned around again. _"If you here smashing, screaming, yells of agony or death threats, she's taking it well." _I snorted and he smirked wolfishly.

She was still in hysterics at lunch. Heather was patting her back and trying to calm her down, with no effect. Duncan entered the cafeteria, and she exploded into fresh wails. Duncan shook his head, grabbed a tray of pizza and sat down at our table with his back to Courtney and co. He casually slung his arm over the back of my chair. Leshawna smirked.

"Boy, you must hate Gwen or something, 'cause you know that evil bitch is gonna try and kill her" Duncan laughed.

"It'd be suicide. Have you seen this girl in training? She pinned _me_ to the ground!" It was Leshawna's turn to laugh.

"That's my white girl!" Duncan glanced over his shoulder, and caught Courtney staring at us. I gave her a sympathetic look, and her misery turned to pure hatred. She stormed out of the canteen, Heather, Trent and Alejandro running after her, shooting us dirty looks. Jeez! Duncan sighed happily and rolled a slice of pizza up, the stuffed it in his mouth whole. I giggled. He started talking with his mouth full.

"Ifirbuurrien!" I laughed.

"You what?" He chewed slowly and swallowed.

"I said this is brilliant! By now Courtney would be yelling at me!" He leaned back in his chair. "Ah, young free and single!" I grabbed the leg of his chair and pushed it back, sending him sprawling. His arms went spiraling wildly in the air, and he managed to pull his tray of pizza onto his head! He sat up on the floor with salami dripping down his face, and I couldn't help but laugh, along with half of the canteen. He stood up and took a slice of pizza from his mohawk and started eating it. Everyone laughed more, and Duncan took a bow, hamming it up for all he was worth.

But when he straightened up, his eyes grew wide. Some big guy had just burst into the canteen. Even weirder, Duncan looked pretty scared! He grabbed his bag and shot out of the canteen as fast as he could, with the big guy hot on his tail. I turned to Geoff, who looked kinda worried.

"Who was that?" I asked. Geoff grimaced.

"Courtney's big brother." Uh oh. I grabbed my bag and followed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys, first of all, wow. You obviously like that story idea, so I'll start work on it soon. Second of all, thank you! This guy thats been bullying me obviously wouldn't want to meet you lot in a dark alley...

Third, join this petition! I'll put the link below. Basically, deleted a load of SYOT's, were people send in their OC's to a different version of the story, e.g. Hunger Games, TDI ect. People have put hours of hard work into these stories, just to have them deleted because they use different characters. I applyed my O.C to a load of different SYOT's, and when I finally got accepted in one, it was deleted after chapter 2! So please join, and have this legalised!

- u/4030131/WEWANTOURSYOTS

Ok, onto Chapter 7!

* * *

I ran out of the canteen after Courtney's brother, on the boys side, only to find him holding Duncan against the wall punching Duncan in the stomache and face, and hitting his head against the wall. Duncan couldn't fight back, he was powerless. I looked aound the empty hallway. I needed to help him, but fighting lead to an instant expulsion! That's it! I pulled out my phone, keeping really quiet. I snapped a few brilliant shots of him pummeling Duncan, and thought up a quick plan.

"Excuse me," I said loudly, making him jump. He twisted round to face me, snarling. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that violence results in immediate expulsion." I said all this with my phone behind my back, keeping my secret untill the best time.

He laughed.

"Piss off little freak! You have no proof." He turned back to Duncan and punched him again. I smiled.

"Oh don't I?" The boys fist froze half way to Duncan's face. He dropped Duncan to the floor, but kept holding on to his collar. He turned slowly, dragging Duncan with him.

"What are you-" I whipped my phone out and opened it on the last picture I took. The boys face went pale. He let go of Duncans collar and stuttered.

"Y-you w-would-dn't-"

"Don't worry," I cut him off. "As long as you leave Duncan and his friends alone, I'll delete the photos. But you know, Chris' office is juast down the hall.."

"No! I'll leave him alone, I promise!" Pathetic. I tapped the delete button on the picture.

"Thanks." The boy scampered off. Duncan groaned on the floor.

"Brilliant Pasty... now, if you could help me up?" He was still on the floor. I helped him up and he winced.

"Where are you hurt?" I really hoped it was nothing too serious.

"My back-" I carefully turned him around to see his back. Crimison sliced through the crisp white of his shirt. I gasped. What the fucking hell?

"How did this.." I trailed off as I cought sight of the pin board behind Duncan, just where he had been held up against. It was empty, but I carefully ran my hand along it, and felt a tear in my hand, I looked down to see scarlet budding on my fingertips. I took a closer look at the board. It wasn't empty, it'd been turned around! Someone must of done it as a prank. I flipped it back over and saw notices about extra curricular stuff. My finger was stinging, and I realied how much pain Duncan must be in.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

We finally made it up the stairs to his room. He fished the key out of his bag and unlocked the door. His room was basically the same as mine, except his was a mess. I picked my way through to his bed and he sat down, rubbing his back where it'd been scratched.

"Have you got a first aid kit?" I asked, looking around at the posters he had. He had good taste in music!

"Bathroom." He mumbled, and I made my way over, pushing things aside to make a path. I found the small green box under the sink and went back into the main room. I stopped in the doorway and stared.

Duncan had his shirt off, and even form the back, I could see he was ripped! He flexed his arms easily. Wait, easily? He had been acting all injured and helpless a few seconds ago! He started walking around, talking quietly to himself.

"Keep it cool Duncan, it's only Gwen. Your funny, awesome, beautiful, incredible, amazing-" He stopped. "Aw shit," He mumbled.

Was he talking about me? He must of been, he said my name! But then, why did he say shit? I frowned. And why was he pretending to be hurt? He was putting on an act for some reason. I smirked. Well, two can play at that game.

I stepped back into the bathroom.

"You ok Duncan?" I heard a small creak as he flung himself back on the bed.

"Ye- umm, I'm ok." He stumbled. I came into his room, trying to ignore his shirtlessness, and told him to turn around. He obeyed, and I opened up the first aid kit. I pulled out a disinfectant spray and gave him a quick spritz. He yelped and tensed, so I guessed it stung.

"Sorry, but you don't want an infection do you?" I said "Although, that would be pretty cool.." He laughed and I started applying plasters. Once I was done I told him to turn back around. He did, and I nearly fucking fainted! He was smiling a cute, crooked little smile, and his hypnotizing eyes started to pull me in. I didn't realize how close we we're untill I saw him part his lips slightly.

And then kiss me.

Fireworks. Euphoria. Freedom. Happiness beyond words filled me as our lips moved together. Finally, we were together. It felt right, like we had been made for each other. His toungue played with the bottom of my lip, and I had been about to let him in, but something was ringing in my ears.

Courtney. He had only just broken up with her. This wouldn't be fair. I pulled away and sighed.

"Look, Duncan, I-"

"Oh great. Here we fucking go. Let me guess, you don't like me that way? I dump Courtney, get beat up, kill any chance of any girl in this school ever dating me except maybe you, and now you don't like me! Fan-fucking-tastic!" He stood up and stood at the window.

"No, Duncan, that's not it." He pushed away from the window and walked towards me again.

"Then what is it?" He looked into my eyes wih those incredible teal eyes and I melted.

"You only just dumped Courtney. I don't think it would be fair if we started going out now. I mean, what would people say? I'd be known as boyfriend stealer! That's not a good reputation!" Duncan looked releaved. He leaned in closer. I could smell his cologne. It was rich, and spicy. I felt warm, safe.

"I wasn't gonna tell anyone baby," He murmered in my ear. "Not for a while anyway. This'll be our dirty little secret." He looked at me seductivley, and I couldn't help it anymore. I leaned in, and kissed him again.

His toungue traced my lips, and I opened my mouth wider, letting him explore my mouth. Every new touch sent tingles shooting down my spine. I lost track of time, all I knew, all I cared about, was Duncan.

The bell rang, and I pulled away. I grinned at Duncan, who was smirking like the cat that got the cream. I stood up to get my bag, and he stood up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back down onto the bed. I giggled an squirmed, trying to get free. He refused to let go, and started growling playfully. I growled back and somehow managed to roll him over. I lay down on his chest, my legs tangled in his, and tapped him on the nose.

"I win." He smiled and carefully tucked a strand of my black hair back behind my ear.

"Dont go," He said softly. "Bunk off with me, please?" I bit my lip, thinking. I had nothing important really, just P.E and maths..

"Ok." He grinned.

"Wanna watch a horror movie?" I grinned back.

"Fuck yes!"


	8. Chapter 8

We bunked off school for the rest of the day, watching horror movies on Duncans laptop and making out. We lost track of time, all we cared about was each other. If the bell rang, we ignored it. We were too tangled in each other to notice when someone knocked on the door. I only finally noticed when a voice shouted;

"Make yourselfs decent dude and dudette, we're comin' in!" I laughed as Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, Leshawna and DJ came in and said together;

"Awwwww!" I smiled and chucked a pillow at them. Izzy caught it and threw it back at me with such a force it hit my stomache at what felt like 50 mph! Everyone laughed at me curled over, they thought I was joking! I looked up and smiled weakly.

"Shit Izzy, you've got quite an arm!" I rubbed my sore middrift.

"Thanks wolf-a-roo!" She grinned. Crazy son of a bitch!

About a week later, me and Duncan decided to make it official. We had been keeping it a secret, so I wouldn't be seen as a boyfriend stealer, and I had been putting up with random girls giggling and trying to flirt with Duncan, before Courtney passed by and gave them evil death glares. That sent them scampering off. Courtney was never far away. I had thought she had just been going out with him fo the attention, but she must of actually liked him. The moment we walked into the canteen one Friday holding hands, she actually stood up and shouted,

"No! He chose that freak over me?" And then stormed out of the canteen, Aliheather in tow (What? They're practically one person anyway!). Duncan had to go and see the Head about some undone homework that was a couple of months late, and I had to go up to the art room, so I had a quick piece of toast, then I got up to leave, some Courtney wannabes throwing me dirty looks as I left.

"Hey, Gwen!" I would of kept walking, but it was a soft male voice, that I didn't really recognise. So I turned around.

It was Trent, the one who had been staring at me on my first day. Oh great, what did he want?

"I just wanted to say hi, we havnt really been introduced. I'm Trent." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. I warily took it, I wasn't sure what he was going to do. He smiled at me. I didnt really want to smile back, but I did.

"So, we're having a party tonight, wanna come?" No, not really. But before I could answer and leave, a thought formed in my head. I smiled.

"Sure, what time?"

2 hours later, I was standing outside the warehouse Trent had directed me to, in a small black dress with black heels and a little black bag with my friends. My friends that hadn't been invited. I smiled again, picturing Courtneys face when a small parade of losers crashed her party.

Music was poundng through the metal walls. It was something by Katy Perry; I didnt regocnise it. I looked around at my group of people, all smiling evily. I grinned. This would be fun!

I pushed open the small door in the side, jus as the song changed, Now this one I recognised! Ashley by Escape The Fate! Most people stopped dancing as the heavier song came on, and they moved to the sides as we passed by. I could only imagine what we looked like. We were all dressed completley in black, and against the neon yellows and pinks everyone else was wearing, we stuck out like a sore thumb. Perfect!

Trent came up to me, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a grey button down t-shirt. He grinned and took my hand.

"Wow Gwen, you look great!" He yelled in my ear and I smiled back at him.

"Thanks, you to!" You know, he was actually a pretty decent guy. Sorta.

By this time Duncan had disapeared to find the alcohol, Bridge and Geoff had found a corner to make out, Leshawna was dancing with DJ, and Izzy was god knows where! I was talking to Trent for a while, untill Courtney showed up dressed in a pink mini skirt and a matching pink boob tube. Gad!

"What is _she_ doing here?" She sneered at me, nose crinkled in disgust.

"Yeah, this is an exclusive party Trent!" Heather added. She was wearing a yellow version of Courtneys outfit. Double gad! Trent frowned.

"Well, actually Heather, it's my party, and I invited Gwen and her friends. Besides, Gwen has a right to be here, she's a-"

"Which friends?" Courtney butted in. Trent frowned again.

"Umm, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan-" Trent started.

"Duncan's here?" And with that, the fluffy pink C.I.T was gone. Uh oh. I was about to go after her, but Trent held me back, offering me a drink.

"Sorry about those two, they're a little... judgemental." I snorted.

"I'll say!" Trent smiled sadly. "But thanks for defending me. That was really cool!" Trent smiled a bit more, and cautiously tried to move his arm over my shoulder. I moved away just a little, so it looked accidental. I don't think so, Elvis!

About half an hour later, Heather came running up to me, Alejandro in tow.

"Gwen, come quick, it's Duncan!" Her eyes were wide, and Alejandro looked paniky. I thrust my cup of vodka and cherryade into Trents hand and ran after them. We got to the other side of the warehouse, Heather in front of me. She stopped short and turned around.

"Over there!" I looked where she was pointing, and felt my heart shatter.

There, in the very corner of th warehouse, was Duncan.

Kissing Courtney.

I looked over at Heather, to see her smiling maliciously, Alejandro laughing behind her. Tears pricked my eyes, and I heard laughter all around me. Fat, hot droplets scattered down my face, smudging my eyeliner. I twisted around and ran, blindly, trying to find the exit. I ran straight into someones chest. I had been about to pull away,when they grabbed my arms and said softly,

"Gwen? What's up?" I looked up to see Trent, confused and and frowning. I pointed wordlessly over in the couples diredtion, and Trents face broke into understanding.

"Oh dear." I started to cry again, but he lifted my chin up and wiped away my tears.

"He's not worth crying over Gwen." I looked up into his soft green eyes, and saw him lean in. For a moment, I just stared at him, wondering what the fuck he was doing. Then I understood. Well, if Duncan was having some fun tonight, why shouldn't I?

I closed the distance between our lips, but it wasn't the same. There wasn't any spark, any passion. I instantly regreted what I'd done. I couldn't do this to Duncan!

But how could he do that to me..

I tried to gently push Trent away, but he didn't budge. I tried pushing him again, a little firmer, to no avail. Then I felt his hands on my body. He ran his hands over my arse, then squeezed!

Oh hell no! I tried to break away, but all of a sudden Trents toungue was in my mouth and he was pressing me against a wall. It was wet and hot, and completley disgusting! He tasted of beer and... had he been smoking pot? I finally managed to detach myself, but he started licking and kissing my neck, he was trying to give me a hickey!

"Trent, get off!" I treid to push him away again, still not working. He laughed softly.

"Whats the matter sweet-lips?" I gagged. "I'm just havin' a little fun with you. Besides, you kissed me first!" I grimaced at my horrible mistake. Trent shoved his tongue in my mouth again and searched around for a while. I used mine to try and push him out, but he must of thought I was kissing him back, because he shoved me closer to the wall and groaned. His hands wandered over my breasts, and I had had enough!

"Get off me!" He laughed again. Pretty decent guy my arse!

"I love it when a girl gets fiesty with me." He was definatley completley out of his face.

"I said get off me you creep!" He ignored me. I kept trying to push him off, but it was like shoving a brick wall! For fucks sake!

"What the fucking hell?" Someone yelled angrily, and then Trent was gone. I looked up to see Duncan smashing his fist into Trents face.

"Don't ever touch my girlfriend you stupid bastard! Do you fucking hear me? Never! If I ever catch you so much as look at her ever again, I will crush you into a fucking pulp and leave you for the fucking vultures. Do you understand me?" Trent coward against the wall and nodded weakly. Duncan stood up straight. By this time, a small crowd had gathered. Duncan ignored them.

"Shit bag." He muttered, and then he walked over to me.

"I'm not your girlfriend," I said calmly. "Not after your little play time with Courtney."

I stalked off before he could reach me. So when he has fun, I'm left to cry, when I try, I get damn near raped and he gets to smash the guy up. Un-fucking-fair! I didn't get to rip Courtney to shreds!

"Gwen, wait!" I dont think so! I kept walking, right out of the party and into the cool night. I could hear him walking behind me, so I started to run. Not an easy feat in high heels! I suddenly remebered what had happened to get me in this mess in the first place. Tears pricked at my eyes, and I ran blindly forward. I could feel myself shaking, from cold or shock, I wasn't sure. I jumped, and out burst my wolf. I ran towards the school, it was only down the street, but I didn't want to run in my heels anymore.

Almost instantly, I was bombarded with Duncans thoughts.

_"She kissed me Pasty! I didn't kiss back, I swear! It was a set up, Courtney and Heather planned it all out! It was a sick joke! I swear, I would never do that to you intentionally! Please Gwen, I love you!"_

I didn't stop, I just kept running. He was lying. He thought he could have fun with all the girls he wanted, but I wasn't allowed to kiss another guy. No, that wasn't fair. I shouldn't of kissed Trent. Urgh, why am I such an idiot?

I reached the school, and I switched back, pounding up the stairs, straight to my room, slamming my door shut and locking it behind me. I threw myself on my bed fully clothed, and cried myself to sleep.

I hate my fucking life.


	9. Chapter 9

I havn't been updating in a while, I'm sorry! I've been busy moving into my 3rd year at high school. It's shit! Oh, and look at that, two new chapters today! Before lunch! Lucky bastards!

You know you love me ;)

Gwuncan Girl 94

xxx :P

* * *

I woke up at what must of been around two in the morning, to a tapping at my window. I slowly raised myself out of bed, replaying the memories of what had happened, and I bit back fresh waves of tears. Duncan had fucking cheated on me!

The tapping at my window grew more intense, untill it was almost knocking. I stopped. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to pull back the curtain. I took a deep breath and reached out a shaking hand. In one swift motion, I grabbed the curtain and yanked it back. I looked out for about two seconds, then shit the curtain, and lay back down on my bed.

"Come on Gwen, it's raining! Please let me in! I promise, I'll explain everything to you!" Duncan was standing outside, floating in mid-air, making stupid excuses. Like I was going to believe hi-

Wait, Duncan can't fucking fly!

I ran towards the window and ripped the curtain back, threw the window open and stared at him, wide eyed. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost." He frowned slightly. It was then I realized he was standing on a roof. I took a proper look out my window for the first time, and realized that it looked straight across what must be the cafeteria roof to the boys dorm. Something Duncan had said floated back to me.

_Sitting on the roof having a smoke..._

Oh yeah.

I shook my head and went to slam the window shut again, but Duncan forced himself through the open window before I could. He was soaking wet, and still in his balck shirt, jean and tie, now plastered to his body. His mohawk was completley gone, the electric green messed in with the black. It actually looked really cute, kinda emo style, hanging in his amazing teal eyes.

Focus Gwen, focus!

I looked up at him, crossing my arms over my chest, waiting.

"Gwen, I am honestly so so so so so so so sorry! I really didn't kiss Courtney, _she_ kissed _me_! I pushed her off straight away, but Heather had already made sure you had seen. I understand if you never wated to see me again, but I need you to know that I love you so much, we've not even been going out for a day, and I know I love you! What we have, it was never like that with Courtney! You're fucking amazing, please forgive me!" I let im ramble on for a few more minutes untill I was satisfied.

I leaned forward and cut him off with a kiss. He replyed imediatley, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him. I slipped my arms roud his neck, and kissed him harder. He pulled away and smiled.

"Am I forgiven?" I looked deep into his eyes, and I could see he was sincere. I nodded, and he burst into a grin. He kissed me again, and I was almost at the-point-of-no-return snogging when I broke off.

"Im sorry too." I mumbled. He put a hand under my chin.

"For what Pasty?" I nudged him with my nose.

"For going anywhere near that creep, Trent!" He chuckled slightly, and we kissed again. He carefully scooped me up, bridal style, and took me over to my bed. He sat me down without breaking lip contact, and I realized that he was absolutley soaking. I broke off, and stood up. I stepped into the bathroom and reapperared with one of my teal towels.

I sat back down beside him, and began loosening his tie. His eyes widened, and a grin broke across his face. He waggled his eyebrows, but I rolled my eyes at him.

"Calm down Juvie, I was only gonna get you to dry off a bit. And you can't dry off with a wet shirt on." Duncan pretended to sulk, pouting and crossing his arms. I giggled slightly, and went back to his tie. He turned back towards me, just sitting there watching me. His tie was thrown on my bed, and I started unbuttoning his shirt. I could feel his eyes watching me, but it didn't creep me out. Knowing he was watching me, made me feel safe. I smiled a little and pulled off his shirt.

Oh, fucking hell. I felt a little weak at the knee's seeing Duncan shirtless again. His muscles were defined, but not over the top, like some ridiculous body builder. He flexed his sinewy, muscled arms, and stretched out his long torso a bit. I passed him the towel, and he took it, still just watching me. I giggled again. He smirked, and dried himself off. I picked up his soaking clothes and hung then up in my bathroom to dry.

I came back through to find him lounging across my bed. I chuckled softly, and lay down beside him. He pulled me into him, tangling our legs together. As we kissed again, I wrapped my arm around his neck, and he slipped his around my waist. We kissed for a while more, slowly working up a heat. I ran my hands through his already messed up hair. He kissed me harder, running his hands over my back. He carefully rolled on top of me, but he lifted his chest off me so he wasn't hurting me. I found my legs wrapped around his waist. I stopped kissing him, and looked up at him, eyes wide. He looked down at me, and a light blush crept into his cheeks. We locked eyes, and I felt a feeling, deep in my gut, that this was it.

Duncan was the guy. I pulled him closer and kissed him, silently giving him permission.

* * *

*wolf whistles* ;) Use your imagination to finish that chapter. Ok guys, I'm going to give away a crucial story point here. Remember how Gwen mutilated Amber in the very first chapter? Those of you who don't have very strong stomaches may want to grab a barf bag..

Gwuncan Girl 94

xxx :P


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next day with my head on Duncans bare chest. Happiness washed over me in a wave of relief. Duncan hadn't cheated on me, and...

He loved me.

I looked up at the still sleeping Duncan. He looked so innocent and peaceful! I must of lay there, watching him, for around half an hour before he stirred. He wrinkled his nose slightly and raised his eyebrows, stretched out his arms and blinked his eyes open. I quickly shut mine and pretended I was still asleep. I heard him chuckle slightly, and I could imagine him smirking. He snuggled back down into the duvet and wrapped his arms around me tighter, kissing me gently on top of my head. I could feel a bubble of happiness swelling gently around us, and I felt like nothing could burst it, and we'd be safe inside our happy bubble forever.

Just then Duncan's ringtone blared from somewhere on the floor. I almost laughed out loud! Mindless Self Indulgence, Shut Me Up. So typically Duncan.

"Shit," He mumbled softly. My living pillow jumped out of bed and I cracked open one eye. He was crouched on the floor in his boxers searching through his discarded clothes trying to find his phone before it woke me up. He eventually found it in his jeans pocket.

"Hello? Oh hey Geoff. Nah dude, I spent the night over at Gwens. Yeah." He sat down on my office chair, and I snapped my eyes closed before he caught me. Only once I heard him get up and walk away did I dare open them again, to see him looking out the window.

"Yeah, ok. See yah." He hung up and set his phone on my desk. As he moved his hand away, it knocked over my sketchbook, which knocked over my reading lamp. I fake woke up, slowly coming to my sences and looking around. Duncan smiled at me.

"Morning Pasty. Nice to see you again." I noticed his eyes were a little further south than were they should be. I finally looked down and realized my tits were hanging out! I covered up with my duvet, feeling my face turn scarlet. Duncan laughed.

"It's nothing I've not seen before babe!" I stuck my toungue out at him, then got up to give him a kiss. He wrapped his hands around my waist, and I felt them drift down a bit. I mentally rolled my eyes, and pushed him off.

"Im gonna go freshen up a bit." He just nodded, looking at me. I turned around and walked towards the bathroom, feeling his eyes watching me the whole way. I smiled. I don't think a guy had ever made me this happy!

After a quick shower and a breath freshen up, I noticed I had failed to bring any clothes in with me. Then I spied Duncan's shirt hanging up, nice and dry. I smiled to myself as I buttoned it up. I steped outside, but Duncan was gone.

I hurried to the window and looked out. There he was, dressed in just his jeans, sitting on the roof smoking a cigarette. I softly bit my lip and stepped out into the crisp morning air. He looked up when he heard me, and he grinned when he saw me in his shirt. I crawled over to him, and sat down, laying my head on his shoulder. He stubbed out his cigarette, and flicked it away. We started talking, telling each other everything, our deepest fears, our most embarrasing secrets, our favourite songs and what they ment to us.

Now I knew what Chris ment. We were connected in a way that was far deeper than love its self. We were a pack. Our fates had been intertwinned since birth. Killing Amber hadn't been an accident. It'd been destiny.

Duncans stomach growled, and I laughed.

"Hungry Juvie?" He rubbed his abs.

"Starving!" He checked the time on his phone. "It's just gone twelve, wanna go get some lunch?"

"Sure." I stood up and went to walk back to my window, but Duncan caught me and scooped me up, bridal style. I giggled, and he jumped through my open window, carefully set me down, gave me a quick kiss, then went off to get ready in his own room.

Once I was dressed, I picked up Duncans clothes and walked across the roof to his window. I lightly tapped his window, and it was immediatley opened by a grinning Geoff.

"Hey dudette!" He smiled even wider at the pile of clothes I was holding and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him aside. Duncan was tying his shoes and shaking his head at the party king. I set the pile of clothes down on his bed and he took my hand. We walked into the canteen and were greeted by a slyly smiling Leshawna, Bridgette, Izzy and DJ.

"So, sugar," Leshawna started, then she dropped her voice, "How was he?" I giggled and shoved Leshawna into DJ, who wrapped his arm around her and smiled at me.

"At least you two don't have to hide anymore." He nodded at Duncan and me, and Duncan muttered something through a mouthfull of ham sandwich. I just laughed, and he slid his arm around my shoulders. At that moment the loudspeaker crackled into life. Saturday we always had lunchtime anouncements at half twelve. Chris' voice floated, disembodied, over our heads.

"Good afternoon, students of Durgonwitz. This is your princeable. First of all, It have a message from the janitors that someone has been booby-trapping the supply clo-" Chris broke off. I frowned at Duncan. A crash echoed through the loudspeaker, and I knew something wasn't right. Bridgette looked at me and nodded. We stood up, and followed by Geoff, Duncan, Izzy, Leshawna and DJ, we ran out of the canteen and into the hallway, rocketed through, and burst through Chris's door.

The door banged against the wall and bounced back. Just before it was flung back in our faces, we got a perfect view.

The filing cabinet had been thrown on the floor, and a black cloaked figure was standing in front of Chris. The door crashed against the wall, and the figure spun around. The sun streaming through the window caught the knife, and the flash of steel was enough to let us know that this wasn't a nightmare. The door bounced off the wall, and by the time we reopened the door, the figure was gone.

And Chris was lying head down on the table.


	11. Chapter 11

"Shit!" I ran to Chris and gently shook him. Duncan stood at the window, trying to find the figure. Chris wasn't responding.

"Chris? Can you hear me?" I checked for a was there, but very faintly.

"I'll go get the nurse!" Bridgette and Izzy ran off to the nurse's office, and Geoff, D.J and Duncan were still looking out the window. I sighed.

"They'll be long gone, guys. You think anyone with something against Chris would be a regular human?" I asked. Leshawna nodded.

"Gwen's right y'all. Lets focus on Chris just now, besides, he might have an idea who that was." The guys finally turned away from the window, just as Bridgette and Izzy returned with the nurse. I was expecting her to gasp, cry out, at least look suprised! But the nurse simply shook her head, and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Oh dear. Looks like its time, eh Chris?" She pulled the stopper out of the small glass vial of golden liquid, dipped her pinkie finger into it, gently opened Chris' mouth and dabbed the potion on his dry tongue. She closed his mouth, and Chris finally stirred. He coughed, and I sighed in relief. The nurse shook her head again and tottered off to her office. She stopped at the door and looked back.

"I believe you owe these children your life. And an explanation." And then she was gone. I looked over at Duncan. He curved his eyebrow, raising one half of it. I bit my lip and looked at Chris, who was now holding his head in his hands. What the hell was going on here?

"I suppose you're wondering what on earth is going on here." Umm, kinda! Chris raised his head and looked around at us all. He looked at us each in turn, and when he turned to me, I saw something in his eyes. A small glint of something that wasn't normally there.

Fear. Chris was afraid of what was happening. I knew then the situation was deadly serious. Chris sighed and looked out of the window, his back to us.

"A short time ago, I had a student here. She was ever so powerful, I knew she wouldn't be able to cope with a regular human life, even when she did learn to control herself. She wouldn't be happy. So I offered her a job here. She took it, and she taught well, but she was never really satisfied. One day, she came to me with an idea, a plan. She wanted to lead Soul Beasts out of hiding, and take over the human world. She had become power hungry. I told her not to be ridiculous, and she quit her job here. She told me one day, she would come back, with people to help her, take over Durgonwitz, and lead the students as an army to control humans." He looked back at us.

"It looks as if that day has come." He told us sadly.

"Who was she?" D.J asked gently. Chris looked sadly over at a portrait on the wall.

"Her name was Olivia." A tear silently splashed onto the floor. "My darling daughter Olivia." We all gasped. I looked over at Duncan, whse eyes were fixed on the portrait. He looked... beyond angry. He was furious. His face contorted into a mask of rage. But I could see below that. Deep in his eyes, I could see something. He curled his fists, and the something was gone.

I looked over at the portrait of Olivia. She looked just like Chris. She had the same proud face, the same warm smile. Her hair was long and black, flowing gently down her back. But her eyes were what grabbed my attention. They were a lovely shade of blue. And they sorta looked familiar...

"We can't let her do this, we have to stop her!" Izzy cried.

"For once, that crazy white girl's right!" Leshawna said, and she went to stand beside her.

"I agree." D.J said, and he put his arm around Leshawna.

"Im in!" Geoff laughed. He high-fived D.J and joined the group.

Brdgette looked wary.

"I don't know guys, it could be dangerous..." She didn't look sure.

"Come on girl, you know you wanna protect Durgonwitz right?" Leshawna asked, but Bridgette still didn't look sure. Leshawna smiled slightly. "And the wildlife in the forest surrounding the castle?" Bridgette looked up, a determind and grim look in her eye. She marched over to the group, where Geoff wrapped his arm around her waist.

I turned to Duncan. He was still staring at the canvas. I gently tapped his shoulder, and he snapped back to reality.

"You up for kicking some bad guy but?" I asked playfully. His signature smirk was firmly in place.

"To catch a bad guy, you have to _be _the bad guy." His smirk grew wider. "And you guys have me right?" We smiled at his unfunny joke. I slipped my hand in his and we stepped over to the group. Chris didn't look very sure.

"Can I ask what it is exactly you are intending to do?" I looked at my friends. I smiled sadly.

"We're gonna stop Olivia." Chris held my gaze for a moment, then dropped it. He nodded slowly.

Meanwhile...

Olivia's P.O.V

He came running back over the hill. Took him long enough!

"Well?" I asked. The buffoon pulled back his hood, put his hands on his knees and panted. I rolled my eyes. How pathetic! I should of sent Robbie instead. Robbie stood beside me, snorting at the puffing, greasy haired idiot. I was beginning to grow impatient.

"Well?" I asked again, this time with more force. He finally panted out an answer.

"He's.. huff huff.. dead. Huff huff..." I smiled. At last my plan was coming together! I would rule the world! Even if it had ment getting rid of dear old Daddy. I flipped my long beautiful hair and grabbed Robbie's hand. He looked at me and smiled. Robbie was cute, but I only needed him to get me followers. Then, I'd maybe get him a job as a general or something. He wasn't important. No-one was. Well except me. I turned around and walked over to Robbie's fancy car and got in.

His Dad had some big multi-national company, and Robbie had his own apartment building. He had, of course, renovated the whole building for my needs. What a sweet boy. Clueless, but sweet none the less.

I laughed as we pulled away, leaving the puffing neanderthal to make his own way back to HQ.


	12. Chapter 12

I stood at the window, looking out across the roof. It was a beautiful starry night, but I wasn't really looking at anything. Just thinking. I had my sketchpad balanced in front of me, and I sketched as I thought. I didn't really pay attention to what I was doing, I was to busy thinking about what might happen.

Olivia had said when she left that she was going to return with people to help. From what Chris had told us about her, that was probably a small army. I looked down at my sketchpad, and I realized what I had drawn.

It was a battlefield. Faceless soldiers were shooting at a small group of animals. A huge gorilla was being stuffed in a cage, while a leopard slashed at oncoming attackers. A dolphin lay on the ground, helpless as a lion was being held down with ropes and chains. A girl lept towards a row of guns, completley outnubered and hopeless. But what disturbed me most of all, was right in the middle of the page, was a wolf. A dead wolf, lying with its head turned towards me. Even without it's incredible colour, I'd recognise those eyes anywhere. A smaller wolf stood beide it, muzzle raised tothe sky, it's lips parted in a silent lament.

In a sudden burst of anger, I scrunched up the paper and hurled it across the room. I had no faith in my team. That wasn't an option! I had to believe, not just for us, but for the whole freaking world!

Woah. We were saving the world. Oh shit.

I turned back to my packing just as someone knocked at the door.

"Come in?" It was Duncan.

"You ready?" I shoved the small bag of toiletries into my bag, zipped it up, and nodded. Duncan held the door open for me and took my hand as I closed the door behind us.

We passed by Courtneys door, and it was flung open. Courtney stood in the doorway, staring wide eyed at us. Her hair was tangled, her eyes had horrible shadows underneath them, and her make-up was smeared. She looked a mess! She sneered drunkenly at us. I looked at my watch. 2 am. They'd all be back from their parties by now.

"And just where do you think your going?" She slurred her words, and flung herself over the door frame, one leg propped against the other side, flashing her panties under her smal,l pink, see-through nightdress. She had no bra on, and she flicked her hair, tossing her shoulders so they bounced, pouting her lips. I tensed, and Duncans hand tightened around mine.

Courtney giggled and lurched towards Duncan. He took a step back, and Courtney stopped.

"Courtney!" A voice called from inside her room. "You got any beer?" Courtney snapped her head around and yelled back,

"Bottom shelf." She walked back towards her room, swinging her hips, but she leaned to far and tripped over her own feet.

"Come get it for me so I can see your fantastic ass!" Courtney giggled and hurried back through, happy that someone was paying attention to her. She left the door open, and another person emerged from the dim light in her room to shut it.

"What you looking at? Freaks." Trent slammed the door shut and I heard more giggling from Courtney. Duncan shook his head.

"Idiots." He muttered. He sighed and went to walk on, but I stopped him.

"Wait," I quickly pulled out a pencil and my sketchbook from the front pocket of my bag where I shoved them, scribbled something on a sheaf of paper and tacked it to the door with a pin from a notice board on the wall. Duncan chuckled and we walked down the hall, hand in hand, leaving the blissfully unaware morons to their happy ignorance. At the end of the hall, I took one look back at my handiwork.

_Courtneys Whore House!_

_Only $2 an hour, come in and be given an STD from every other guy in school!_

_Courtney's. You name it, we'll suck it!_

* * *

Ahahahaha! Sorry, had to put that last bit in ;) R&R :)

Gwuncan Girl 94

xxx :P


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, first of all, well done to ARandomperson, you were right, but don't spoil the suprise for the others! :P Also, sorry about that last chapter. I felt like I hadn't updated for a while, and that was all I could come up with. It's terrible, I know. Just ignore it, it has just about nothing to do with the story.

* * *

We made our way down to Chris' office, where we had decided to meet. Everyone looked up as we entered the room. I could see everyone was carrying similar bags, even Leshawna had managed to narrow it down to the essentials! I gave a grim smile to everyone, and squeezed Duncans hand. He squeezed back, giving me that little confidence boost I needed.

"Everyone ready to go?" I asked quietly. They all nodded, so I turned briefly to Chris. He was staring past us with a sad look in his eye. No, sad wasn't the right word. He looked... devastated. After all, this was his daughter. I coughed slightly, trying to get his attention. He snapped back to reality and smiled a bit.

"We won't hurt her Mr McLean. We'll just make her see that what she's doing is wrong. She'll understand." Hopefully. He just nodded and tossed something to Duncan. He caught it, making a jangling sound.

"What's this?" He asked, holding up the keys in his hand. Chris smiled gently.

"The key to my van. Be careful with it though, I don't want a single scratch!" For a minute, his old humour was back, and the twinkle in his eye returned. But it slipped away again soon enough.

"Just be carefull." And with that, we were gone.

"Ok," Geoff said. "Any idea's how we're gonna find her?" I thought for a minute.

"We'll sniff out her trail, figure out where she went, go there and take her down. Simple." Duncan smiled at my plan, but the others just looked confused.

"How are we gonna find her trail though?" Bridgette asked. In answer, I tapped my nose. She still looked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Duncan, you and the guys go get the car," I tossed him my bag, and the other girls followed suit. "Me and the girls will go round the back of the school and find the trail. We need to get a move on before the trail fades." Duncan nodded and jogged off towards the teachers car park.

The girls and I started at the window of Chris' office. Poor Bridge was still a bit confused.

"So, how are we gonna do this again?" She asked, and I shook my head. I quickly Shifted into my wolf form and started sniffing around. Bridgette finally clicked.

"Oh, I get it, _sniff_ out the trail!" Eventually I picked out a scent that stood out from the various other animal tracks. I frowned. It didn't smell of any animal, just human. The track was still fresh enough I should of been able to pick up the Soul Beast scent too. So, this was just a human. Meaning that it couldn't of been Olivia.

I Shifted back and explained what I found to the the others.

"So she's not even brave enough to do her own dirty work? I dont like this girl." Leshawna grumbled. I Shifted back into my wolf form and followed the trail down to the metal fence. Beyond that was miles of countryside, and then, Blink City where Olivia would no doubt be staying.

There was a small hole in the fence where the minion had crawled through. We couldn't exactly drive the car through the fence!

"Izzy, go get the guys and tell them to drive along the road towards the city, we'll get on over the fence." Said Bridgette. I nodded.

"Good idea." Izzy ran off, and I turned back to the fence. Something fluttering in the breeze caught my eye. I looked closer, and found a small scrap of black cloth caught on the fence. It must of been from the person in the cloak! As I carefully pulled it off the fence, I felt something wet and warm on it. I looked closer and saw the dark red glint. He must of scratched himself when he pulled away. I carefully folded the cloth and put it in my pocket. I squeezed throught the fence, quickly followed by Bridgette, and then Leshawna. The hole was big enough for Leshawna to fit through, and lets face it, she's pretty curvy, so this guy must of been quite large. That, plus the blood, gave us the upper hand trying to fnd him.

I turned towards the road, just in time to see a large black van pull up infront of us. The window rolled down, and Duncan looked out from the drivers seat.

"Need a ride ladies?" He joked. I laughed, pulled open the sliding door, and gasped. The car was like the freaking tardis!

There were two seats in the front, back to back with another two seats, then three seats opposite that. Against the other wall was some very fancy computer equipment, wich D.J was happily tapping away at, sitting in a seat that apeared to be melded into the floor. Beyond the three seats, there was even more boot space. From the outside, it just looked like a van, not the fucking Mystery Machine! We climbed aboard, and I had an idea.

"Hey D.J, anything there that can identify who's blood this is?" D.J looked up and I held out the black cloth. He smiled.

"DNA identifer, conected to police records! Don't ask me how, but Chris has some motherfucking bad ass tech!" He took the cloth and put it under a little scanner thingy, pressed a couple of buttons, and within minutes we had a match.

"Dudley Muppet." Duncan sniggered at his unfortunate name. "Been arrested twice for shoplifting, and he's currently out and working for Taylor industries." D.J frowned.

"Is that it?" D.J frowned even more.

"No, check out where he lives." We all leaned in and read the information glowing on the screen.

"He lives in his office building?" Geoff asked. "Pretty sad. Are you sure this is the right guy?"

"Thats not all. Check out the building!" D.J popped open another window. This showed a picture of an aging, grey building. Some of the windows were boarded up, and it looked as if no-one had been in for years.

"So, this guy works for a company that has set him up in an abandonned building, and made him live there?" Duncan mused. "How come he's not commited suicide yet?" I frowned at Duncan, the turned back to the screen. This time something caught my eye.

"Woah! Zoom in, and improve the definition." D.J zoomed in and clicked a couple of buttons. Still not very clear.

"Zoom in and improve again." This time, it was much clearer. Standing, looking out of the window on the top floor, black hair flowing around her and cold eyes surverying the city below her, was Olivia.

"That's her!" Izzy gasped, and within seconds we had the address.

Building 41,

Charlotte Avenue,

Blink City.

She was dead meat.

* * *

Anyone who get's the three band references in the address will win a little Gwuncan one shot dedicated to them about anything they want. :)

Gwuncan Girl 94

xxx :P


	14. Chapter 14

Well done to Alethiovoyant Delirium! They were the first to answer correctly with Sum 41, Good Charlotte and Blink-182. Thanks to everyone who entered! Alethiovoyant Delirium (P.S, I love your pen name!) has won a Gwuncan one-shot dedicated to them!

Ok, so this is gonna be my last chapter before I'm off on my summer holidays, and I'm not sure if I'll have internet connection when I go, so savour this chapter, I'll have much more ready when I come back! Hopefully...

* * *

"Wait, what the hell are we doing?" Bridgette asked. I sighed.

"Ummm, stopping a mad woman from taking over our school and leading Soul Beasts as an army to take over the world. Duh!" Duncn rolled his eyes at Bridge, and she scowled.

"What I mean is, we can't just march in, beat some people up and start telling her to fuck off! We need a battle plan." The van folded into silence as we thought over that.

"How about, we march in, beat some people up, and tell her to fuck off?" Duncan suggested. Everyone sighed and shook their heads collectivley, and I softly hit the back of his head. He chuckled and shot me his familiar smirk in the rearview mirror.

"Come on Juvie, be serious. Bridgette's right, this is possibly life or death. For all we know, Olivia's men could be armed. We need to plan this out." Everyone agreed, so we pulled into the side of the road and planned for the next haf an hour.

"Hey guys," I spoke up, "What are we gonna do with Olivia once we stop her?" Everyone looked at me as if I had just asked the worlds most idiotic question.

"Duh, she'll be tried at the SBPC, probably get a life sentance for attempted murder, then be locked up in Durgonwitz dungeons." Izzy stated, as if I should of known that.

"Uhh.." Leshawna finally understood why I was so confused.

"Oh, right, you're still new to this! Basically we have our own court for crimes that can't be dealt with in regular court. It's called the Soul Best People Court, or SBC." She explained.

"Ok, so we have our own court, that's kinda cool, but I'm still a bit confused. Why the hell would we lock her up in Durgonwitz? And since when did we have a freaking dungeon?" I was totally lost on that part.

Geoff chuckled.

"Not quite. Durgonwitz is the name of the man who first set up SBP, and there was a school and a dungeon named after him. The dungeon is off on some distant island off the coast of Scotland. No-one know's it's exact location, except for the people that work there. The prisoners are even blindfolded during the journey!"

"Woah." SBP didn't fuck about with crime!

"Ok," Duncan started "So we've got a plan?" I looked around at everyone else. We all nodded in unison.

"Then let's get a move on! We should be arriving in Blink by 4 in the morning, and we'll book a hotel for the day and get some rest. Now everyone shut up, I wanna listen to Rebellion Radio!"

Duncan drove quickly, but safely (for what I'm guessing would be the first time in his life) and we had arrived in Blink just at 4. DJ found a wad of emergency cash in a secret compartment in one of the drawers, and we went to the cheapest motel we could find to stay the day in. The motel was just about empty, so we booked two rooms, each with a double and two singles.

I ended up sharing a room with Bridgette, Geoff and Duncan, leaving Izzy with Leshawna and DJ. Lucky them...

I don't even know how it happened. I just went to get changed, and when I came back, Geoff and Duncan were having a huge fight!

"What the hell dude? What's your problem?"

"Me, what the fuck's _your_ problem man?"

"Dude, you've got some serious damage!"

"Look who's talking!"

I ran over to Bridgette, who was sitting on the tiny orange sofa and reading a surfing magazine.

"What the hell happened?" She looked up and glanced over at the boys.

"I have no idea." She really didn't look bothered. I raised an eyebrow, she just shrugged. Shaking my head, I planted myself firmly in the middle of the two guys and clamped a hand over each of their mouths.

"Alright ladies, who used who's favourite lipgloss?" The boys silently seeted beneath my hands. I folded my arms and turned to Geoff. He glared at Duncan and growled quietly. His face was a mask of utter disgust and hatred.

"Duncan cheated cheated at rock, paper, scissors!" I facepalmed.

"... What?"

"No I didnt!" Duncan whined. "You're making it up!"

"Why were you playing rock, paper, scissors anyway?" I asked.

"To decide who gets the double bed." Geoff explained. I sighed.

"Bridge?" I called. She stood up and walked over to Geoff.

"We'll take the single beds." She said, and pulled Geoff over. He didn't protest, but he did flounce a little when he walked over. I turned to Duncan, who made a face at Geoffs back, then smirked at me. I shook my head, and went to walk past him, but he laughed and grabbed me by the waist.

I squeeled as he lifted me right off the floor and swung me around. His arms were around my waist, but I was facing the ground, so he flipped me over and carried me, bridal style, over to the double bed.

I snuggled down as Duncan joined me, burrowing into his bare chest. He pulled the duvet over our head, and in the dim half glow from the bathroom light, I looked up and saw the look on his face. I could practically hear his thoughts.

_This might be our last night together..._

As the shocking realization crashed down on me, there was a knock at the door. I didn't want to leave, I only had a few hours left with Duncan, and I wanted to make them count. But the knock became more urgent, and somewhere I found the will to drag myself out of bed and over to the door. On the way there, I realized Geoff and Bridgettes beds were empty, and the bathroom door had just slammed shut. I shuffled over to the front door and pulled it open.

A large boy with blonde hair wearing a t-shirt with a blue maple leaf on it stood playing with his hands.

"Is Izzy here?" He blurted. The door across the hall opened.

"Big O?" A voice squeeled, and a red headed maniac appeared on the boys shoulder.

"Izzy! I overheard Chris and a few other teachers talking about you guys, and I wanted to come and see you, before..." The boy trailed off. He didn't have to finish his sentance.

"Before it's too late." Duncan finished, and I looked up to see his head over my shoulder. Our eyes met, and I lost myself in the never ending calming teal pools. He gently stroked my face, and I leaned against his hand. A strange squelching sound dragged me out of Lala-land. I looked over to see the boy attached by the lips to Izzy. Umm, eurgh!

Duncan chuckled softly, but they didn't break apart. Quite the opposite, thei embrace intensified.

"Get a room!" Duncan yelled. Izzy popped up for air.

"Good idea! Hey, Leshawna!" As if on cue, the small wad of cash was thrown out of the open door, where it landed on the floor with a soft thump. Izzy scooped it up, halfed it and chucked a wad to us. The couple dissapeared downstairs to book another room. I turned to Duncan, his signature smirk in place.

"Shall we m'lady?" He asked, offering me his arm. I giggled and took it, a smirk of my own pushing through.

"We shall." I went to take his arm, but he slipped away. He returned seconds later, with something clasped in his hand. He grinned wickedly at me, scooped me up bridal style, and took off down the hallway. Picking a door at random, he switched me to one arm, baancing me on his hip like a toddler. I giggled and climbed over to his back, clinging on with my legs around his waist.

He opened his hand to reveal one of Bridgettes kirby grips and proceded to pick the lock on the door. The door clicked open, and he twisted round, grabbing me by the waist. I giggled and squirmed as he held me bridal style again, and lifted me over the threshold.

Duncan carefully tossed me on the bed, and the door softly closed behind us.

* * *

Ok guys, I'm off on Saw: The Ride :O

And then The Swarm a few hundred times! :D

R&R please!

Gwuncan Girl 94

xxx :P


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE READ, THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

Ok, so I said at the start of last chapter that Alethiovoyant Delirium won my little compitition, however, when I went to PM them to see what they wanted their one-shot to be about, I couldn't find them. So, if you know what happened to them (like if they changed their name, or deleted their account) any information would be greatly appreciated :)

Just realized I havn't done a disclaimer in ages. Oops!

I own nothing! If I did own Total Drama, it would be Duncan and Gwen from the start, Noah and Cody would have been more than just a kiss on the ear, and Courtney would have died. Painfully. Oh, and Stalkalicious would never have shown up!

On to the story of the tail of Gwuncan!

* * *

I woke up to weak sunlight filtering through the partly open curtains, snuggled up with Duncan, slightly on top of him. One of my arms was wrapped around his chest, the other folded comfortably inbetween us. His were around my waist, his hands resting on my arse. My naked arse...

I could feel my face heat up, and I heard one of my favourite sounds. Duncan's chuckle, no doubt accompanied by his cute little smirk. I turned my head to look up at him, and sure enough, there it was.

"Don't know why you're blushing babe. You certainly weren't embarrased last night!" I scowl, and he laughs again. At least _he_ had his boxers on! He tilts his head down, and I can practically feel his kiss melt away my scowl. I applied a little more pressure, and I could feel him smiling underneath our kiss. Without breaking away, he gently rolled me over, so he was on top, but he lifted himself off me so he wouldn't crush me. He started trailing little kisses down my jawline, down to my collarbone and then back up again.

"May I congratulate you, my dear?" He said in a stupid English accent inbetween kisses. I giggled.

"On what, pray tell?" I said, playing along. He stopped trying to give me a hickey and looked deep into my eyes.

"You're by far the best I have ever had." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes. I pushed him over and knelt over him, one kee on either side of his waist.

"And there was me thinking you were going to say something romantic!" He wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. He wasn't even looking at me! Well, he was, but his eyes were a little further south than they should have been...

"Earth to Duncan!" I called.

"Hmm?" He asked, not taking his eyes off my breasts. I sighed, picked up a pillow, and walloped him over the head with it. He sprang back into life, but too late, he fell off the bed and landed on top of the pile of clothes from last night. He sat back up again, my panties caught in his mohawk.

I lay helpless on the bed, laughing so hard I could hardly breath! Duncan growled quietly, pulled the panties off his head and wiggled his eyebrows at me. Uh oh! I stopped laughing and sat up, curious. He fiddled with the panties, eventually pulled them back like a slingshot and flicked them at me! While I was distracted, he stood up, picked up a pillow and started fighting back.

I caught him around the head as he rugby tackled me, pinning me to the bed. We lay there, nose to nose, untill we calmed down. I watched the changing emotions in Duncans teal eyes. First there was happiness, playfulness and that cheeky glint that I adored.

But as our laughter slowly died, I noticed that his eye's were almost too teal, like they'd been light up. The skin around his eyes began to stretch and crack grotesquely, peeling off in chunks and turning to dust in my lap. His eyes got brighter and brighter, untill they became an intense white glare. I tried to lift my arm to sheild my eyes, but he had pinned them by my sides. I struggled to free myself, squinting my eyes against the bright light. I was trapped.

Just as the light got too bright to bare, it suddenly died. His eyes ficked back to teal, but they were dark, lifeless.

The eyes of a dead man.

I pulled my arms free, and Duncan crumbled, turning to dust. I cried out, only to find I couldn't make a sound. Duncan blew away in a non-egsistant wind, and all that was left was two horrible empty teal glass eyes, and a knife, it's blade covered in blood. Confused, I picked it up.

It was beautiful, a simple blade, but the hilt was black and engraved with a wolf. It sat on top of an intricate mountain, looking at something far away with sad eyes. A small purple jewel sat on it's chest, a tiny little tear. As I looked at it, the wolf slowly came to life, and it's once sad eyes turned violent, evil and angry. The wolf snarled and grew, swelling to the size of a real wolf, if slightly bigger. I threw the knife across the room, and where it landed on the floor, it pulled itself free of the knife, and stood in the middle of the room, baring it's huge fangs and growling.

All of a sudden, the wolf was gone, and in it's place stood a tall, slim cloaked figure. It slowly pulled back it's hood, to reveal a proud face, a pair of smiling red lips, a cascade of silky black hair, and beautiful teal eyes. Duncan's eyes.

"Gwen!"

I snapped awake, panting and sweating. I was still half in the dream, and I screamed, stumbling out of bed and across the room.

"Woah!" Duncan was there in an instant, pulling me into a hug as I broke into hysterics. I sobbed into his bare chest, and without having to say anything, he carefully picked me up and carried me back to bed. I lay there and cried into his chest while he quietly murmered comforting things to me and stroked my tangled hair. I cried until I had no more tears to shed, and then, I stayed in his arms and listened to his quiet breathing and soothing voice untill I fell asleep again.

I woke up the next morning, wrapped up in Duncan's arms, my nightmare still fresh in my mind. It'd been so vivid, so lifelike. It was like it'd really happened. I opened one of my eyes a little and glanced at Duncan. Just the sight of him filled me with a warm, happy feeling. Urgh, mushy, I know! But it did. The simple barriers of flesh that were his arms could keep any dark creature at bay.

For a moment, I forgot that there was a good chance we would die tonight, and that if we lost Durgonwitz could be turned into an army training camp for young Soul Beasts who would take over the world, and that the fate of the world rested on our shoulders.

I was with Duncan, and everything was perfect. I slowly opened the other eye and gazed at my amazing boyfriend. I drank in his strong, slightly stubbled jaw, his chisled cheekbones and the soft, smooth eyelids that concealed those incredible teal eyes. His eyes. All of a sudden my blissfull bubble was popped and the weight of the world crashed back onto my shoulders, as the memory of last nights nightmare came screaming back, digging in it's huge twisted talons.

I knew why Olivia's eyes had looked so familiar in the painting. Olivia hadn't had Duncan's eyes in my nightmare. They had had the same eyes from the begining! It all made sense now! Why Duncan had looked so strange when we were in Chris' office, and he had told us Olivia was his daughter.

Duncan was Olivia's brother.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry, but the next bit needs to be in the next chapter, so I'll have to leave it at that! Sowwy! :(

I know I said a while ago that there would be more gore coming up. I had originally planned to kill Chris and have him die really grousomely, but my friend gave me a lightbulb when he was telling me about a movie he had watched. There will be gore, but in the last few chapters.

Friends, I am off to the land of dreaming that is sweet!

May your night be good!

(Sorry, I've been watching Teen Titans latley :L)

Night!

Gwuncan Girl 94

xxx :P


	16. Chapter 16

Ok guys, since no-one came forward with any informaton regarding Alethiovoyant Delirium, I'm afraid that I'll have to cancel that Gwuncan oneshot I promised them. Sorry guys, but I've been asking for a few chapters now and no-one's helped me out. :/

Disclaimer! I do not own Total Drama, or any of the characters! If I did, someone would have killed Sierra, and there would be Noco.

Gawd, Noco... Mmph..

.

:3

.

*random person coughs*

O.O

.

Uh...

* * *

I sat up in bed, my hand over my mouth to muffle my accidental gasp. I stared, my heart pounding, as Duncan frowned in his sleep, rolled over... and went back to sleep. I realized I had been holding my breath, and I released it. Suddenly, I needed air. Lots of it. I gulped in huge lungfulls, as if I had been underwater, and had only just made it to the surface before my lungs exploded.

Trying to quiet my breathing, I slowly lifted myself out of bed, pushing myself away from the bed and over to the bathroom. Maybe mulling things over under a stream of hot water would help. No.. maybe not thinking at all would help. My body went on to autopilot, as I worked to clear my mind.

Half an hour later, I stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, clouds of steam drifting silently around my heels. I slowly dried myself off and started getting dressed, still refusing to think. After that, I went about my usual morning routine. I needed a sence of normality. Coffee. Coffee was good. Simple, easy. Normal. My autopilot dealt with it no problem. But after my coffee, there wasn't much else to do.

Time to think again. I began pacing up and down the small room as the barriers broke and the information came streaming through.

How could he have not told us! He's her brother, he could know some really important information, her weakness, maybe something we could use to remind her who she was. Anything! But then again, had they been keeping in touch? Did he even know they were related? Of course he did, look at the way he had glared at the portrait, the way he had reacted when Chris said he was his daughter...

Did he even know Chris was his father? If so, he must have known she was his sister! But maybe he didn't know...

Chris did look awfully young to have two fully grown kids. But then again, didn't Shifters age slower than normal humans? And Chris acted a lot older than thirty or even forty. In fact, sometimes I found myself comparing him to Dumbledore from Harry Potter..

Focus, Gwen!

Yes, it was quite possible that Duncan had no idea that Chris was his Dad. And perhaps he was glaring at the portrait because he too thought he recognized Olivia's teal blue eyes. Maybe this would be as much of a shock to him as it was to me.

I stopped my pacing and stood over Duncan's hunched figure. He mumbled something in his sleep, and I bit my lip. Should I ask him if he knew? A blissful smile graced his lips as he rolled over. No. Maybe I should leave him just now.

The others. I had to tell the others. I quietly backed out of the room, slowly closing the door behind me. It clicked closed almost silently, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned on my heel, and took off running down the corridor as fast as I could. I stopped in front of the room we had shared with Bridgette and Geoff, rapping my knuckles on the door.

The door opened a crack and a shock of red hair poked out.

"Who is it?" Sang Izzy, looking me up and down.

"It's me, let me in!" I hissed, glancing down the hallway to make sure Duncan wasn't coming.

"Me?! Omigosh, I've not seen you since kinder garden! How's your brother? Still dead?"

"Izzy!" I growled, "It's Gwen, let me in _now!_"

"Alright alright!" She sighed, pulling the door open and crossing her arms, "Who pissed in your corn flakes?"

"Olivia." I pushed past her and looked around the room. "Oh thank God, you're all here!" Izzy shut the door and took a seat on the double bed next to Leshawna, her forehead creased with worry.

"What's up honey?" Leshawna asked, concerned brown eyes looking up at me.

I looked around the room again. Bridgette sat on Geoff's lap on one of the single beds, Leshawna sat on the double bed with Izzy next to her and DJ on the floor, his head resting on Leshawna's knees.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Ok, so I'm pretty certain about this, but then again, it might not be, and I might just be being stupid, and then, he might not even know, so maybe that's why he didn't tell us, but if he did then we need to find out why, and if he doesn't, we need to figure out how to tell him without"

Leshawna held up a hand. "Hold up, what in the hell are you talking about girl?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Duncan is Olivia's brother." I said slowly. I was met with absolute silence. I looked around to see mouths agape, and everyone staring at me as if I had just revealed the world was going to end in the next thirty seconds.

"Shit." said a voice.

"I know!" I turned around looking for who had said it. "I mean, he would have told us if he'd known, righ-" An angry pair of teal eyes silenced me.

And it wasn't Olivia.

"Shit." I echoed.

"Got that right." Duncan growled. In one swift movement he had stormed into the middle of the room and the door had slammed shut behind him.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean she's my sister?" He hissed through his teeth. "And why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know untill about half an hour ago! I was going to tell you, but I didn't know if you already knew and if you were hiding it from us, or if you were even really on her side!"

"Incase you hadn't realized from my previous question, no, I didn't fucking know!" He yelled angrily, "And your wrong anyway! There's no way Olivia's my sister, 'cause that would mean Chris was my dad, or step-dad anyway, and Chris wouldn't give up a kid!" Duncan was waving his hands about now, a wild and angry look in his eye.

I suddenly realized something. In all the conversations we'd had, he had never said anything about his family, even after I told him about mine.

"Duncan," I said softly, "Who _is_ your dad?"

"I don't know!" He yelled, my softness lost on him. "I never met him! Or my mother!" He punched the wall, and the sudden boom scared me. I jumped back, landing on the floor beside the bed. He stopped, his anger dying. He looked at me, as if alarmed by just how much he had scared me. He looked around the room at everyone else, their expressions either scared, angry or a mix of both.

Before anyone could stop him, Duncan had turned to the window, opened it and jumped onto the fire escape below. I pulled myself off the floor and ran to the window, just in time to see a flash of green clear the corner.

Today could be the last day of our life, and we had lost our strongest player. If we don't do something fast, Olivia wins.

And losing isn't an option.

* * *

Ok guys, so I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take a short break from this story. I'm really sorry, but I've been distracted by the general shittyness of life. I'm also working on a Harry Potter fic, RosexScorpius, if you likey, check it out, it's called The Only Exception.

I love you all!

Gwuncan Girl 94

xxx :P


End file.
